Coming Home
by Rae325
Summary: When Claudia finds out that Myka is sick, she immediately finds the phone number for Emily Lake.
1. Chapter 1

Claudia saves the warehouse, and for 10 minutes she revels in the fact that she single handedly kicked Paracalsus' ass. And then Pete tells them the truth.

Claudia insists that she's fine, just a little banged up, and so she, Pete, and Artie rush to the hospital. But Myka has insisted on no visitors, and Pete's attempt to sneak in to Myka's room ended in being escorted back to the waiting room by a nurse. They stay for a while, until it becomes clear that Myka has no intention of seeing any of them.

Claudia stares at her phone for an hour that night, and in the end when she finally dials the number that she found for Emily Lake, Claudia doesn't know whether she's doing it for Helena, Myka, or herself.

The voice that picks up the phone is so familiar and yet so foreign. There is giggling in the background, and it reminds Claudia of some of the better foster homes she lived in.

"H.G.," Claudia whispers.

"Claudia?"

"H.G."

"What's wrong?"

"We need you," Claudia says before she can stop herself. She feels like a child begging for someone to come home and take care of her, not like the brave woman who had stood before Paracalsus. "Myka needs you."

"What's happened?" Helena asks, panic creeping in.

"Myka's sick. She has ovarian cancer."

There's silence on the line for a minute before Helena finally replies. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Myka's still in the hospital. She went in for a biopsy, maybe a hysterectomy depending on what they found. We don't know yet. They won't tell us anything, and she doesn't want to see us."

"I assume she doesn't know you're calling me."

"No, but she'll want you here. You know Myka, she doesn't like to ask for help, but she needs you."

"I doubt that."

"You two are such idiots."

"Pardon me?"

"I'm not blind. It's obvious that you and Myka love each other." Helena's head is spinning. She can't bring herself to deny loving Myka, even after so long apart, even as Helena has tried to build a life in Wisconsin. "She'll want you here H.G."

"Of course I'll come darling."

"I don't think that Myka will be out of the hospital for another day," Claudia says, though she aches for H.G. to come home sooner.

"I'll book the first flight I can. Let me call you back when my plans are set."

* * *

Helena's embrace is tight and comforting when Claudia meets her at the airport. It's 2 a.m., but Claudia wouldn't be asleep anyway. "It's so good to see you darling," Helena says, looking Claudia over.

"I missed you," Claudia says before she can stop the words from leaving her mouth.

"And I you."

"Did you check luggage?" Claudia asks, seeing only Helena's purse and a small duffel bag.

"No. I only have these." Helena sees Claudia's confusion and worry that perhaps this trip is only intended to be a short one. "I ended up leaving under less than ideal circumstances I'm afraid."

"What happened?"

"It seems that my feelings for Myka are apparent to more than just you. Nate will be sending my things whenever I have an address for him to send them too."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's probably for the best. I just regret hurting Adelaide."

"Well, you can have Nate send your stuff to the B&B. Everyone will be happy to have you home."

"I think it would be wise to wait and see how other people feel about me coming back."

"By other people do you mean Myka? She was devastated when she got home from Wisconsin, H.G. She totally loves you."

"Claudia."

"Ok, ok," Claudia says putting her hands up in surrender. "We can pretend that I'm not going to secretly play matchmaker."

"Claudia!"

"Come on, let's go home."

* * *

Thinking of Myka being sick makes Helena nauseous, so she spends the drive back to Univille catching up on Claudia's life. "The warehouse needs a caretaker like you," Helena says. "Warehouse 12 had a terribly stuffy old man for a caretaker." She scrunches her nose up in distaste making Claudia laugh; it chases away the doubts that had reemerged once the high of her victory wore off. "You are going to be a brilliant caretaker darling."

"Thanks H.G."

"You were very brave to embrace this role like you have. Certainly, it couldn't have been easily."

Claudia shrugs, but it feels good to have someone understand that her life too has changed radically in the last day.

"Why apples?" Claudia asks out of nowhere.

"Pardon."

"You smell them too right? No one else seems to."

"I didn't smell them when I first came back, when I was planning to use the trident. The warehouse knew."

"But you do again now?"

"I suppose we'll find that out soon. I did after the incident with Sykes. I never worked out the reason behind the apples. Or the fudge for that matter."

"The warehouse must like tech nerds, huh?"

"It would appear that way."

* * *

Everything hurts. Even with the pain medications they sent Myka home on, just walking from the taxi to the front door of the B&B is excruciating. Myka wants to sneak up to her room so that she can change out of the scrubs they had given her to leave the hospital in; her jeans were no longer suitable with the incision across her abdomen. Stairs have never seemed more daunting, and so Myka sits down on the couch for a moment, grateful that the team appears to all be out on a mission.

Myka takes deep breaths, waits for the pain to diminish. She heads footsteps behind her and hates that someone is about to see her like this.

"Myka."

Of course Myka would know that voice anywhere, but it can't be possible. And then Helena is next to her in an instant. "Helena?" Myka wonders if she is still in the hospital, because she had this dream. An amazing dream in which Helena was at her bedside, and Myka had cried when she woke up alone in a hospital bed.

"Can I get you anything? Are you alright?" Helena asks seeing how pale and weak Myka appears.

"What are you doing here?"

"Claudia called and told me that you were ill."

Myka stares at Helena, just trying to grasp what's happening through the fog of codeine.

"If you don't want me here," Helena begins, "I can leave."

Myka has wanted Helena here desperately every day since she left with the astrolabe. Since seeing Helena in Wisconsin, Myka has fought the urge to call Helena and tell her that she was making a mistake. But Myka stepped aside, because Helena chose to stay with Nate.

"How long are you staying?"

"As long as you'll have me."

Myka wonders if Helena is saying what she thinks she is. "Nate?"

Helena shakes her head. "I would like it if you were willing to forgive me one more mistake."

"You don't want to be here Helena."

"I do. I've been terribly foolish yet again Myka. But I very much want to be here for you."

"I'm dying." The words feel surreal to say aloud.

Helena reaches out and takes Myka's hand, so very relieved when she is permitted to do so. "What stage is the cancer?"

"Three. They want to start chemo right away, but…"

"Surely you aren't thinking of refusing treatment."

"It's my choice," Myka says, folding her arms across her chest and preparing for a fight.

"Why don't we talk about this later? You must be exhausted."

* * *

Claudia squeals in delight when she gets home and finds Myka and Helena sharing a bed. Myka is sleeping, and Helena is sitting beside her writing in a notebook. Helena catches Claudia's eyes and rises from the bed, careful not to wake Myka.

"I knew it! I knew you two would get together in no time!"

"Claudia," Helena says, and the devastation on her face sobers Claudia instantly.

"What happened?"

"They found cancer throughout Myka's abdomen. They want to start treatment right away, but Myka is insisting that she doesn't want that."

"But she's Myka. She has to fight."

"Not this time," Helena says decisively. "This time I intend to fight for her. I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Bring me Mary Mallon's knife."

"You know that Myka wouldn't want you to use it."

"I have to Claudia. You were right; I love her."

"There has to be another way to help her."

"There's always a price to pay with artifacts, and I must ensure that I am the only one to pay it this time." Helena thinks of Wooly and Christina, and vows that for once she won't be the cause of anyone else's pain. "Please Claudia. I need you to go now so that I can use it before Myka awakens."

"H.G." Every time this woman comes into Claudia's life she leaves again just as quickly. And Claudia can't bare the thought that she might have set into motion the events that will cause H.G.'s death.

Helena wraps her arms around Claudia. "Don't worry about me. Please."

"Ok, I'll be back soon."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Claudia asks, the knife weighing heavily in her hand.

"More sure than I have been for a very long time."

"Promise me that you plan to fight," Claudia says as Helena reaches for the knife. "When you do this, you have to fight."

"I promise darling," Helena says and Claudia relinquishes her hold on the artifact.

"If you die, I am going to be totally pissed, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

* * *

When Myka wakes up she feels better than she can remember feeling in months. The pain from her surgery is gone, and when she looks at the space next to her in bed, she realizes that Helena is gone too. Myka springs from the bed, the lack of shooting pain shocking as she runs down stairs frantically in search of Helena.

Myka finds Helena on the couch, leaning slightly against Claudia and looking pale and weak. Myka's sees the bottle of her painkillers on the coffee table. "What did you do?" Myka demands.

"Myka," Claudia warns, her arm wrapping around Helena.

"Tell me what you did Helena."

"How are you feeling?" Helena asks Myka.

"Me? I'm fine Helena. I feel wonderful, because you did something. You used an artifact."

Helena smiles as she looks at Myka, at the woman who looks the picture of perfect health.

"She used Mary Mallon's butcher knife," Claudia tells Myka.

"How could you?"

"I couldn't bare to see you in pain," Helena says, as Myka walks over to the couch.

"Claudia, could you leave us alone for a minute?" Myka asks.

"You won't yell at her again?" Claudia asks, making Myka and Helena both smile at the young woman's protectiveness.

"Thank you Claudia. I believe I can fend for myself," Helena says, but the way her voice catches with pain makes Myka wonder whether Helena has any strength left in her at all.

Myka takes Claudia's place on the couch next to Helena. "Helena," Myka whispers, overcome by the sight in front of her. Her eyes fill with tears as she stares at Helena. "I can't believe you used Mary Mallon's knife."

"It was an easy decision Myka."

"You never should have done this. Look at you."

"I'm ok. Claudia forged my medical records so that it will appear that I had surgery a few days ago. She's setting an appointment up for me with an oncologist so I can begin chemotherapy soon."

"Absolutely not. We are going to find a way to reverse this."

"You know that isn't possible."

Tears stream down Myka's cheeks, and she shakes her head in despair. Watching Helena suffer for her is the very last thing that Myka wants.

Helena smiles at Myka. "Don't cry darling. I am so happy that it worked."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm not. You shouldn't feel guilty Myka. This was my choice, a choice that I would make again in an instant."

"I promise that I'll find a way to help you."

Helena shakes her head. "You don't owe me anything."

"I owe you my life."

"I don't want you to feel responsible for me now. I never wished to force my way back into your life."

"You have always been welcome in my life."

"Righty-ho then," Helena says, too tired and in pain to have this conversation right now.

Myka tries to force herself to smile at Helena. "We'll figure this out Helena. Wells and Bering solving puzzles and saving the day, right?"

"Wasn't it you who insisted on Bering and Wells?"

"I can make an exception just this once."


	2. Chapter 2

_I meant for this to be a one-shot, but I've decided to expand it into a three part story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Feedback is always much appreciated!_

* * *

Myka can barely look at Helena. The guilt eats away at Myka as she watches Helena unable to find the strength to move from the bathroom floor.

"I'm so sorry Helena," Myka says, unable to hold back the tears. "Claudia is working on figuring out whether Paracelsus gave Pete any clues about artifacts that can cure you. We'll figure something out before you have another treatment, I promise."

Helena shakes her head. "I'm ok Myka. You don't need to worry about me."

"God Helena, you've been throwing up for 24 hours now. How could I not worry?"

"I'm fine," Helena says through gritted teeth, doubling over in pain. She had agreed to an aggressive course of treatment for Myka and Claudia's sake and had her first infusion of intraperitoneal chemotherapy less than a week after using Mary Mallon's butcher knife.

"No you're not," Myka says. "Why did you do this?"

"I couldn't watch you suffer Myka."

"But it's ok for you to suffer?"

"If doing this means that you're healthy, then I'm not suffering."

Myka doesn't know what to say, doesn't know how to accept the fact that Helena is willing to endure this pain, is willing to die, so that Myka would be spared. She tries to bite back the awful guilt and instead asks Helena, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Tell me about your life. What did I miss when I was being a bloody fool this year?"

* * *

Myka arrives home from a mission to find Helena and Claudia well into their fifth hour of a _Twilight Zone _marathon.

"Snagged, bagged, and tagged?" Claudia asks.

"Yep. Pete got himself into a little trouble by hitting on a very uninterested stewardess on the flight home."

Claudia chuckles. "Remind me to tease him later."

Myka sits down next to Helena. "How are you feeling?" she asks, looking Helena over. Every day she grows thinner and frailer as the cancer and the cisplatin ravage her body more.

"Aces. This program really is brilliant! Claudia has finally convinced me that the television isn't a complete waste."

"Oh come on H.G." Claudia says, "admit it, you loved _The Golden Girls_."

"I suppose it was entertaining."

Myka drops her bags on the floor. "Ok, well let me get my computer so I can do some research while I watch TV with you."

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," Helena says.

"Helena."

"I already told you. I won't let you use an artifact to cure me."

"I know you've said that, but I don't understand why not."

"I already told you Myka. I am not willing to risk an artifact reversing what Mary Mallon's knife achieved."

"_Achieved_. What it did is make you sick. Look at you Helena!"

"The artifact cured you, and I won't do anything to jeopardize that."

"We don't have any reason to think that using another artifact would make me sick again. Please, you have to let me try."

Helena sighs, and though she knows that Myka will never stop trying to find a way to cure her, Helena desperately longs for Myka to stop focusing her efforts on a futile search for healing artifacts. "For tonight, Myka, would you please just sit here with me?"

Helena's request catches Myka off-guard. She has been so busy searching that she has barely sat still with Helena. Claudia is the one who distracts Helena with all the movies and music and technology that she missed out on. Claudia is the one goes with Helena to her chemo appointments. All while Myka frantically searches for a cure, because Myka knows Helena's prognosis, the prognosis that had once been her own, and Myka needs to do something.

But Helena seems to be disappearing before Myka's eyes. Even though Helena never utters a word of complaint, never cries, never loses her sense of humor, Myka can see clearly how the life is draining from Helena.

These could be the last months of Helena's life, and Myka is missing it. And Helena wants her here, wants Myka not to find a cure but to be by her side. So even though it is impossibly difficult, Myka leaves her research on artifacts upstairs, and settles in next to Helena.

"Thank you," Helena says, and she seems so truly grateful to have Myka besides her. Helena offers Myka some of her blanket, and they huddle together and watch tales of futuristic worlds full of wonder.

Helena begins to doze off after another episode, her head lolling onto Myka's shoulder.

"Do you want help getting her upstairs?" Claudia asks.

"No, we'll be ok. Thanks Claude."

Claudia turns off the TV, and begins to gather her things to head up to her bedroom. Helena looks so peaceful with Myka's arm wrapped around her. "Myka?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I'm just a kid and all, but I can't be quiet any longer because you and H.G. are the most infuriating people that I have ever met!"

"What? Why?"

"You love each other." Myka opens her mouth to respond, but Claudia cuts her off. "Are you really going to deny that you love her?"

Myka's heart is pounding in her ears. She's run from the reality of Helena's reappearance in her life for two months now. But faced with the question head on, she can't deny it. "No."

"Finally," Claudia says with a grin. "And H.G. obviously loves you."

"You don't know that."

"Everyone in their right mind knows that! She's dying for you! I called her out of the blue to say you were sick, and she got on the first plane to North Dakota, then wasted no time saving your life. You don't do that for a former colleague, Myka. You do that for the person you love."

Helena stirs then, lifting her head off Myka's shoulder. Claudia grins at Helena, knowing that she has probably been awake through much of Claudia's little rant. "Oh look, cat's out of the bag. Goodnight you two."

Helena smiles fondly at Claudia. "Goodnight darling." Once Claudia has gone upstairs, Helena turns to Myka. "She isn't wrong you know?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Myka asks, beginning to feel a little light headed.

"You deserve better."

"That's crap and you know it!" Myka says, but she is not going to sit here and argue, not when they've wasted so much time and been so stupid. Myka kisses Helena, and it feels so right, feels like what Myka should have done years ago.

Helena smiles and thinks that she can make it through anything if she just holds onto the feeling of Myka's lips pressed against hers.

* * *

"It's beautiful," Helena says, staring up at the shooting stars. It's April now, and the weather has finally allowed for Helena to begin spending more time outside. She finds that even today, when she had seen the doctor and been told in no uncertain terms that curing the cancer is no longer a possibility, lying on a blanket in the garden with Myka still brings her joy. "Though not nearly as beautiful as you."

"Charmer," Myka whispers. She tries to embrace Helena's seemingly endless ability to cope with the awful developments in her health. Helena accepts the pain and the illness like a friend that has given her the gift of saving Myka's life.

Helena pulls Myka to her chest. "You won't hurt me," Helena reassures when Myka is reluctant to put pressure on the frail woman's body. Helena's arms wrap around Myka.

"Helena?" Myka says, her voice already thick with tears.

"Yes my love."

"I have a lead on an artifact."

"Myka," Helena whispers gently, weaving her hands in Myka's hair.

"Zhang Guo Lao's wine glass is said to have healing powers. The glass has been missing for centuries, but I think I located it. Claudia and Steve are going to China tomorrow to try to retrieve it."

"Please tell them not to waste their time."

"Saving your life isn't a waste of time!"

"I won't use it."

"Please Helena," Myka begs, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Let them find the glass, and we can go from there."

* * *

The first time that Myka hears Helena scream in pain it is a hot July evening. Myka and Helena had spent the day in the air condition, cozily tucked away in Myka's bed because Helena had found herself too exhausted to move. Myka had shared her childhood photo albums, much to Helena's great delight. They had made it a good day.

But now at 3 a.m. Helena in curled in on herself, clutching her abdomen, and crying out in pain.

"Helena, what's wrong!"

"Hurts," Helena manages, sobbing with the clenching pain and the nausea.

"It's ok, it's ok," Myka promises, keeping one hand steadily on Helena's arm while calling 911.

A half hour later Myka is sitting next to a sedated Helena. There's an NG tube down her nose, and Myka has done enough research to know that Helena's bowel is obstructed even before the doctor comes and briefs her on Helena's condition. The doctor informs her that there is nothing to be done now but supportive care. The doctor talks about pain management and hospice, but Myka thinks of only one thing. She calls Claudia.

* * *

Myka ends up having to wait until the middle of the night, because people come and go from Helena's room too frequently for Myka to do what must be done without interruption.

"Helena," Myka whispers, shaking the woman she loves gently until she awakens. "I'm sorry for waking you, but it's important."

"Of course," Helena says, trying to wake up more fully. The pain medications make her feel fuzzy, and this feeling of not being quite herself frightens her more than anything else has during her illness. "What is it?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Drink from Zhang Guo Lao's wine glass." She holds the filled glass out to Helena.

"I already told you that I wouldn't do it."

"I don't care. I don't care what you said, Helena. I need you to drink." Myka feels frantic; Helena has to do this. "Please, please," Myka begs. "Things are bad now, really bad, and I cannot lose you."

"I'm sorry Myka."

"Don't be sorry. Just do this for me. I can't live without you Helena."

"I love you very much Myka."

"Then do this for me!" Myka practically screams. "There's no reason to even think that it will hurt me at all. I'll be fine and you'll be fine, and everything will be all right. Please, please," Myka begs, grasping Helena's hand.

"You'll be ok without me," Helena promises.

"No, I won't. I won't ever be ok if you just give up like this. If you want me to be happy please do this for me. Please Helena."

"I can't risk you getting sick again."

"There is absolutely no reason to think that I'll have cancer after you use the artifact."

"These things never work without a price to pay. You should know that by now."

"I would pay any price."

"I can't allow that," Helena says resolutely. Even if the chance of Myka becoming ill is remote, Helena can never take that chance.

Myka had expected this response, and so she does what she knew she would have to. She forces Helena's mouth open and presses the wine glass to her lips, forcing the weakened woman to drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Healing is a slow and difficult process, but Helena is healing. Vanessa takes over Helena's care, because there is no way to explain the fact that suddenly an abdomen filled with tumor is perfectly clean. And yet, scan after scan shows that both Helena and Myka are cancer free.

Helena is still so tired and weak when she comes home from the hospital, and she and Myka spend days locked away in the bedroom together.

"You don't need to stay with me every minute Myka. I'll be fine," Helena insists one afternoon. Helena is dozing off and on, while Myka sits in bed besides her finishing some research for the warehouse.

"Yes you will," Myka says, finally letting herself smile. Everything has felt too much like a dream for the past week for Myka to let herself believe that it was true. Myka sets down her computer and lies down with Helena. Myka rests her hand on Helena's cheek, strokes her thumb along the overly pronounced bones.

"Because of you my love," Helena tells Myka. "Because you are the most stubborn woman I have ever known."

"Me? That's pretty funny coming from someone wouldn't let me cure her until…"

The shadows rush over Myka's face, and Helena wants nothing more than to chase away that pain. "Don't think about it darling."

"Don't think about the fact that I almost lost you?"

"We're leaving that all in the past. I am agreeing to forgive you for using that glass without knowing what effect it would have on you, and we are just moving forward."

Myka sniffles and wipes tears from her cheeks. She is so tired of crying. "I'm glad that you're willing to forgive _me _for using an artifact at absolutely no cost to myself to save your life."

"Please Myka. I don't want to bicker about this."

"I'm sorry," Myka says. She still struggles to accept what Helena did for her, what it all means now that they have a chance to have a future together.

"Come here," Helena says, pulling Myka to her chest and throwing the covers over their heads. "I will always be willing to do anything for you."

Myka chuckles to herself. "You know, when I was little, I loved making a fort with my pillows and blankets on my bed. It was my little refuge you know? I could sit there and get lost in another world for hours and hours and forget how disappointed my Dad was in me or how my sister was popular and pretty."

Helena looks at Myka so with such intensity. "If anyone is ever disappointed in you, then it is their fault for wanting the wrong things. You are beautiful and brilliant and such a good person Myka Bering."

Myka doesn't know how to respond, so she leans forward and captures Helena's lips in a kiss. "God, this is so much better than reading your books as a kid. I mean, I loved your books. I still do. They're amazing. It's just-"

"You're rambling love."

"Sorry."

"Quite alright. And Myka? I agree, this is far better," Helena says with a smile.

"Than what? Reading your own books?"

"Than anything I could have imagined."

* * *

"Where's Helena?" Myka asks Claudia when she gets home from the warehouse. A month after Helena left the hospital, Myka is finally beginning to relax a little. She's been able to bring herself to go to the warehouse a few times, but the anxiety lingers and Myka still imagines coming home to find that Helena is really gone.

"Upstairs."

"Is she ok?" Myka asks, a little frantically.

"Woah. Calm down. She's fine. Just taking a nap I think."

"Sorry for freaking out," Myka says.

"Nah, I get it. You want to go check on her right?"

"Yeah."

"Go," Claudia says, and in no time at all, Myka is already bounding up the stairs.

Myka cracks her bedroom door open, expecting to find Helena asleep. What she finds instead in Helena sitting up in bed, her cheeks wet and eyes red and puffy,

"What's wrong?" Myka asks, running to Helena's side. "Are you ok?"

Helena nods, not wanting to frighten Myka into thinking that she's ill. "I'm thinking of Christina."

Helena watches Myka visibly relax and shift gears. She shrugs off her coat and pulls back the covers, settling into bed next to Helena.

Myka waits for Helena to speak, and finally she voices what has been paining her all day. "Artifacts have saved my life twice now."

Myka would tell Helena how truly happy that fact makes her, but Helena looks so devastated as she speaks these words.

"I tried so hard to save Christina."

"I know."

"I failed Myka. I failed to save my daughter."

"It wasn't your fault."

Helena doesn't say anything, but she feels, as she has for the last 115 years, that she failed Christina.

"What happened to Christina couldn't have been stopped. I don't know why, but it couldn't. You tried so hard, and if it was possible I know that you would have succeeded."

Helena laughs bitterly. "You have too much faith in me."

"How could I not have faith in you?"

"Quite easily I'm afraid."

"Well I do have faith in you Helena! And I know that it's unfair that you couldn't save Christina with an artifact, but I will never apologize for using one no save you!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that I'm ungrateful."

"That's not what I'm concerned about Helena. I wish you could see yourself as I see you," Myka says, because for all of Helena's confidence in her intellect, she is so very unsure of herself. " You are the most incredible woman I have ever known Helena. Not because you wrote some of my favorite books or invented a time machine and a rocket ship. You lost Christina, and you're still here, you're still trying to live and save the world and take care of the people you love. I know you lost your way for a while, but you found it again. What you did for me Helena," Myka shakes her head, still awed by Helena's sacrifice for her, "that was the most amazing thing that anyone has ever done for me. _You_ are amazing Helena and you are so _good_. You deserve to finally have peace and happiness."

"I _am_ happy Myka. You make me very, very happy." Myka reaches out to wipe the tears from Helena's cheeks. "I haven't been truly happy since my Christina was alive."

"I wish that I could have met Christina."

"Me too," Helena whispers and her heart aches at the picture of a perfect future that she will never know.

"I bet she was a lot like you."

Helena's smile grows bright when she tells Myka, "She was clever and opinionated and determined."

"Just like her mother," Myka says. "And I believe that just like you, she would want the people she loved to be happy. She would want you to be happy."

"I'm not sure that I deserve that."

"Well I'm sure. I'm absolutely certain. You deserve to be happy Helena Wells."

Helena opens up her locket, stares at her darling Christina. "I'm trying to accept that Myka."

Myka kisses Helena's cheek. "Good."

"I would appreciate if you could grant me some time to work on it."

"We can work on it together. Bering and Wells. We are awfully good at puzzles, and there really isn't a greater puzzle than your mind," Myka teases.

"What happened to Wells and Bering?"

"I was taking pity on a dying woman."

"Bering and Wells it is."

* * *

"I need to walk for a bit," Helena tells Myka on their morning jog. It becomes less and less of a struggle everyday for Helena to keep up, and these days she is beginning to almost feel like her body is her own again. "You keep going."

"I'd rather walk with you," Myka replies as she slows to a walk.

"Really darling, it's alright. You should finish your run."

Myka rolls her eyes. "I told you that I'd rather walk."

"Righty ho then," Helena says taking Myka's hand. "I appreciate you slowing down for me."

"I barely have to anymore."

"It's amazing how quickly my body is mending," Helena muses. "It'll be time for me to start practicing my kenpo again before long."

"Oooh. You're been promising to teach me for years!"

"Gladly darling. Perhaps you can give me some fencing lessons in return."

"As soon as you feel up to it," Myka says, swinging their hands between them. "Just make sure you aren't pushing yourself too hard, ok?"

"I'm walking right now, aren't I?"

"I just want to make sure you're giving yourself time to recover."

Helena glances at Myka, at the suddenly wet green eyes. Helena gives Myka's hand a squeeze. "I know my love."

* * *

"There's a screening of _Rocky Horror Picture Show _in Univille tonight," Helena says, looking through the local newspaper over breakfast with Myka.

"Claud's going to be sad to miss it," Myka replies.

"It's a shame that she and Steve are in Louisiana." Helena looks at Myka, eyes gleaming mischievously. "You and I however, are free."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Claudia did explain to you that everyone dresses up at these things right?"

"That's the fun of it."

Helena is smiling broadly, and Myka swears that in this moment she couldn't find a trace of melancholy on Helena's face. She's just happy to be alive, with Myka, and with the prospect of an evening of dressing up and singing.

Myka indulges Helena's idea of course, because there is no way that Myka could ever imagine saying no to something that makes Helena smile. But several hours later, when Helena is putting the final touches on Myka's Janet costume, Myka begins to wonder what kind of trouble her weakness for Helena's smile will cause in the future.

"I can't believe that I agreed to do this," Myka groans looking down at the slip and bra she's wearing.

Helena giggles, all easy comfortable sexuality in her tiny maid's costume and red wig. "You look smashing darling," Helena says wrapping her arms around Myka's waist. "My only complaint is that you're wearing a few too many articles of clothing for my liking."

"Too many? Too many? I'm wearing a bra."

"And a slip that comes down to your knees. I happen to like your thighs. Seems a shame to cover them up." Helena's hand works it's way down Myka's bottom and on to her legs. "I believe that your character is known for singing a song asking to be touched."

"She is. I on the other hand do not sing!"

"We'll see about that tonight," Helena says with a light smack to Myka's bottom.

"For someone who grew up in the Victorian period, you're remarkable unfazed by all this."

Helena smiles playfully at Myka. "It reminds me of some of my favorite parties at Oscar Wilde's house actually. Now grab your coat. We're going to be late."

* * *

"You are coming back to the warehouse, right?" Claudia asks one day when she comes home to find Helena in the kitchen.

"You don't care for my baking?" Helena teases, holding out a plate of snickerdoodles for Claudia.

Claudia grabs a cookie. "I love your baking, but I miss having another nerd at the warehouse."

"I believe Myka qualifies. She speaks more languages than I do."

"Yeah, but she won't take apart gadgets with me. I need someone to help me rewire all of Artie's electronics."

"That does sound enticing," Helena says. "I suppose I could start with some time at the warehouse until I feel up to field work."

"Awesome!" Claudia says lunging herself at Helena and engulfing her in a hug. "Hey, does this mean I'm going to be your boss?"

"I do hope that you'll be a benevolent overlord."

* * *

There is sure to be a frost tonight, but the shooting stars in the wide expanse of the North Dakota sky make the chill worth it.

"I miss the bustle of the London sometimes, but the sky here really is magnificent," Helena remarks as she and Myka stare up at the sky.

"It is," Myka agrees, snuggling into Helena's side and pulling the warm wool blanket tighter around them. "We should take a vacation to London."

"You want to revisit where we first met, do you?"

Myka laughs. "Maybe we can skip the caverite on this trip though?"

Helena raises her eyebrow and smiles at Myka. "I don't know. It could be fun." Myka scrunches up her nose making Helena laugh. "Use your imagination darling."

"Maybe we can take a vacation for New Years."

"That sounds lovely."

"I was hoping," Myka begins shyly, "that you would come home with me for Christmas. I want you to meet my family."

"Really?"

Myka nods. "This is the happiest that I've ever been in my life Helena."

"I love you so much Myka Bering. I would love to meet your family."

"Hopefully you'll still love me after you meet them."

"I will love you until the stars fall from the sky."

"Writer."

"Indeed my love."

"I love you," Myka whispers, looking into Helena's eyes, shining brightly in the moonlight. Myka can see the story of the rest of her life in those eyes.

* * *

"Surprise!" Claudia, Pete, Artie, and Steve yell as Helena and Myka walk into the warehouse. There are balloons and _Welcome Back _banners decorating the walls.

"So this is what you were all whispering about last night," Helena says, as everyone takes turns hugging her. "I knew you were up to something."

"But you didn't figure it out, did you?" Claudia asks.

"No I didn't darling. You outsmarted me."

"If it makes you feel better," Claudia says, "Artie made strawberry short cake for you."

"My favorite! Thank you Artie. Thanks everyone."

Artie clasps Helena on the shoulder. "We're just glad to have you back."

"So," Claudia says expectantly to Helena once everyone is eating cake. "Do you still smell the apples?"

Helena grins widely. "I do."

Claudia smiles too. "Welcome home H.G."


End file.
